The last post
by JadedHowl
Summary: Harry Hermione and Ron are trapped at Malfoy Manner, they are all weak from their capture and only Dobby can save them, but will Dobby be able to keep his promise and forever save Harry from danger? ONESHOT


Malfoy Manner

"STOP!"

Harry was breathing heavily and held back a groan when he saw Hermione, supported by Bellatrix who held a long a silver dagger at her throat.

"Drop your wands." Ron glanced at Harry and he nodded, there was too much at risk. "NOW!" and Bellatrix pressed her knife deeper into Hermione's throat; she was limp and very pale, hopefully she would be alright.

"Alright!" Harry snapped back as the clatter of wands echoed in the cold hall that was lined with marble and tapestries. Behind him were the steps that lead to the prisons, the white descended into the smoky blackness. Harry shivered. His scar burned with a dull fierceness that worried Harry. Either Voldemort had heard news of his capture or he had something that he'd been after for a long time. Voldemort's emotions had been varied over the last couple of days and Harry had become very edgy, his quest for horcruxes wasn't on track and he felt like he was trying to complete a never ending job that seemed to provide more and more tasks to overcome. His capture had been the last straw. "Let her go, you've got me here, just like you wanted, just let her go." Harry held his hands up to prove his innocence. He wasn't trying to trick the Deatheater, Harry knew he had to tread carefully, otherwise blood would be spilt.

He took a small step towards Bellatrix as if he wanted to make a swap. Dobby was due to arrive any second and Harry wanted Hermione as far away from Bellatrix as possible. Harry was to be unharmed, but he was sure Bellatrix wouldn't be afraid to murder Hermione at a moment's notice. For example, the untimely arrival of the traitorous house elf.

Ron looked at him again and noticed his small movement towards Hermione, he hissed at Harry, the strain on him was unbearable, his best friend and the love of his life were in immediate danger and there was almost nothing he could do about it.

"Mate? What are you doing? Stay back!" Harry heard Ron's whisper but didn't let the words affect him. All he needed was the right moment and...

There was a small squeaking noise that emanated from the chandelier that hung over the Deatheater and her hostage. Everyone stared upwards and Harry saw Dobby sitting on the chandelier; steadily unwinding it. The shock of his appearance had made everyone forget the matter at hand. Bellatrix's hand slipped a little and the knife came away from Hermione's throat. Harry looked on with eager eyes; it was exactly what he needed.

The sickening crack washed over the room with a shockwave and the crystallized light fell in slow motion.

Bellatrix let out a scream and flung Hermione to the floor, who landed with a thump. The Deatheater then ran out of range and disappeared behind a marble pillar. Ron, with a strangled sob, ran forward to pull Hermione out the way of the beautiful bullet which was almost to the floor. Dobby was nowhere in sight and when the chandelier crashed into the ebony floorboards; a thick cloud of dust and shards of glass enveloped the room. Harry stood still, bewildered at the havoc, still without his wand.

The image seemed to return to normal speed and he let out a sigh of relief; Ron and Hermione were safe, to an extent. Harry looked around wildly for his wand, he glanced with apprehension at the pile of rubble, he hope that the only defence he had wasn't lying under the glass, snapped in two.

The strange mist still lingered and Harry could only just make out Ron and Hermione's retreating figures. Dobby was at their side and all Harry needed to do was make his way across the room. So why couldn't he? Harry frowned and didn't hear his friend's cries of warning. Harry felt a tug; he needed to stay, for his friends own good. He felt as if he was repaying them for what he had put them through by simply existing.

Harry suddenly felt extremely weak; his legs shook underneath him and his hands quivered as he reached out to feel his way forward. All he needed to do, was take the first step.

Before he could even lift his foot, a sudden wave of noise hit him and he could only hear screams, screams of desperation, with a female voice. Harry was separated from his friends by a dying cloud of dust, if only he could break through the weak wall of thinning simplicity.

The moment ended and Harry found himself in great pain, he yelled out and his knees finally buckled. He hit the floor and closed his eyes, but only for a few diminutive seconds, for he was not permitted to rest. A pair of strong and rough hands hauled him from his bliss and dragged him backwards over the once perfect floor. His eyes came into focus and he recognised Lucius Malfoy. Harry found his feet and stood upright, he tried to pull away but the firm grip only grew stronger cutting off the circulation and making him yelp involuntarily.

"Don't move Potter." Lucius whispered cruelly into his ear. He pulled on Harry's hair so that his head tilted back and he could only see blonde hair and grey stormy eyes. Harry flinched and froze, he hissed at the pain from Malfoy's rough treatment.

"Harry!" Hermione pleaded, she was standing upright although Ron kept his hands under her elbows encase she fell. Harry was relieved to see her breathing normally and mind functioning perfectly. Her screams had been so loud, Harry silently thanked Dobby, for if they had been later, Harry could only guess what would have happened. A rather dark demise for his treasured friend. Lucius's hand now found Harry's throat, he gripped with ease and Harry felt his air passage momentarily close. He managed to croak.

"Go, I'll be along." Harry grimaced inwardly; he didn't see any way out of this. He only wanted his friends out of danger; he would deal with his safety later.

The air cracked and Dobby appeared next to Ron and took a hold of his hand, his eyes rested on Harry and they grew wide.

"Dobby came to save Harry Potter, Dobby mustn't fail!" The house elf went to move forward but Lucius acted before he had even taken a few steps.

Harry was thrown to the floor with a harsh movement and with a flick of his wand, the blonde Deatheater bound Harry's feet and hands together. Harry now sat in an awkward position; hands behind his back and his legs twisted at funny angles. He winced with the impact and at the tight ropes that were now cutting into his bare wrists. Hermione and Ron stared down at him with frightened eyes. Hermione's lip trembled and tears shone in her eyes.

"Dobby...-" Harry stared at the elf with meaning and halted the elves thoughts. "Take them and go." Harry wondered if Dobby could return for him in time before Voldemort arrived. His chances looked pretty slim but he still gazed at Dobby and tried to tell him to come back for him once the others were safe.

Dobby seemed to understand and with a wretched look he turned his gaze on Bellatrix who had emerged from her safe haven. She glared at Dobby before spitting at him and said,

"You filthy little elf! How dare you defy your masters, stop this at once!" Harry watched as Dobby slowly took her words in. He puffed out his small chest and stood a little taller. Harry admired his courage,

"Dobby has no masters now, Dobby will come and go of Dobby's free will because Dobby is a free elf and Dobby will do whatever it takes to help Dobby's friends." He pointed a finger at the curly haired Deatheater and a spark was admitted causing Bellatrix to fall backwards from the blast that hit her.

And with that Dobby disappeared with Ron and Hermione.

But Harry had seen the flash of sliver before Bellatrix had fallen. Harry scanned the floor for the blade and did not find it. He stared again at where the trio had disappeared and hoped with all his might that the blade had missed them all.

"They got away." Harry said with a smirk on his face. He looked up at Lucius with a lopsided smile. The pureblood growled and shoved Harry onto his side before swinging his leg back and unleashing a full blasted kick into Harry's ribs.

There was a crack and Harry yelled, his cry echoing throughout the manor...

They sat sobbing on the beach, covered, head to toe into wet sand. Dobby lay dead. A blade at his side, covered in dark red blood. The pair was shocked into silence. Dobby was gone and with his death left a large black hole in the shape of the lost Harry Potter.


End file.
